


and I went missing (just come and find me)

by wakeupyoursaints (untiltheliebecomesyourlife)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/wakeupyoursaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the amount of 4/20 jokes the crew made, not a one of them actually ever got high. Most of them had never even really tried it. And yet the universe had dropped a completely stoned Gavin fucking Free right in his lap - actually, that was dangerously close to becoming literal. Gavin was swaying forward and didn’t seem to be aware of it, and Michael attempted to steady him by grabbing him by the shoulders. (Seriously, since when was this his life?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I went missing (just come and find me)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I’m so sorry I don’t even know this came to me late at night and I thought hey I’ll just get the idea down and 3k words later I no longer know anything about my life
> 
> (this is kind of drawn out and a bit flowery and super descriptive I’m not sure if people have the patience for such things but it is smut so please don’t hit me this is what happens when I force myself to write a whole scene okay)
> 
> yeah so obv don't read if you're not okay with characters being high/having sex while high idek
> 
> otherwise enjoy xoxo

It’s not like Michael wasn’t used to stupid shit coming from Gavin. That was par for the course of their friendship and practically an item in  everyone’s employee contract. No, it was rare anymore for the Jersey native to be surprised by anything he did, but it still happened occasionally.

The first time Gavin completely blindsided him was the day he came stumbling into the office at around seven thirty at night, shaking hands clutching at walls that evidently weren’t where he expected them to be, pupils dilated so much his irises were slits of golden green, and said to Michael in a slurred, blissed-out but somehow entirely wanting voice, “Michael… you’re beautiful.”

Those three words almost worried him more than Gavin’s debauched appearance. The one small comfort was that this was at the end of the day and the rest of the guys had already gone home (Thursdays were always like this). Gavin hadn’t even shown up to work today, and that wouldn’t have been such an issue had Geoff just blown off questions about it with the typical “he’s being a lazy asshole.” No, he’d not even answered them at first, and when Michael pushed harder, the older man snapped.

"He left the bar with some friends of Dan’s last night, and he hasn’t been home since or answered his fucking phone at all, so I don’t know what you want me to do about it," was the eventual cold reply.

That elicited somewhat shocked silence all around, and the rest of the workday was all walking on eggshells and coughing to cover unusually long pauses. It wasn’t like Gavin at all to disappear so thoroughly, especially on a work night. As casual as he might seem, he really did care about his job here, so he usually saved the craziest shit for the weekends.

The thought never crossed Michael’s mind that Gavin would be doing something other than drinking, however.  

Not until now.

"Gavin…" he said carefully, testing the waters and sighing uneasily at the way Gavin’s head tilted slowly to the side, smile curling the edges of his lips like the burning corners of paper, eyes heavily lidded.

"Gavin, are you… on something?"

The Brit didn’t look horrified at the  inquiry, which sunk Michael’s hopes even lower.

"Am I on something, my little Michael? Interesting question," he replied, dragging out the syllables in the word ‘interesting’ like he had to carefully taste them. "I’d like to be on you, though."

"Gavin, I’m not fucking around! Are you high?" Michael said more firmly,  vehemently ignoring the blush that the blatant flirting incited in his cheeks.

"High… high… hi, Michael," he giggled, sauntering towards him and resting one elbow on Michael’s desk so his face was suddenly very close. "I’m high, Michael. Hi, Michael." His accent was more pronounced, making Michael’s name sound even more like that ridiculous ‘Micool.’

"Seriously? Gavin, what the hell? You ditch Geoff to go with those guys you haven’t seen in like three years to go smoke? Aren’t they like, total losers?" Despite the amount of 4/20 jokes the crew made, not a one of them actually ever got high. Most of them had never even really tried it. And yet the universe had dropped a completely stoned Gavin fucking Free right in his lap - actually, that was dangerously close to becoming literal. Gavin was swaying forward and didn’t seem to be aware of it, and Michael attempted to steady him by grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"No, Michael, really, it was - oh!" he gasped, a somewhat delayed reaction to Michael’s touch. "Don’t let go, my lovely little boy. Don’t ever let go. What was I saying?" he added, staring very conspicuously at Michael’s lips and licking his own. The ginger flushed harder, forcing Gavin away from him and into his desk chair, which was facing Michael’s. He’d vaguely registered that Gavin had locked the door behind him when he came in, which wasn’t helping his case. Michael forced himself to focus.

"You were telling me why the hell you didn’t go home with Geoff last night, and why you missed work today."

Gavin rolled his chair closer to Michael’s until he could touch him again, lightly playing his fingers across Michael’s thighs and drawing a (completely involuntary) shiver from him. “Well, you see, Michael, Dan and I know these guys who sometimes come to Austin for the bar scene, you know?” He added an unnecessary giggle and trailed his fingers higher, causing the older man to freeze up.

"And they were at our usual spot last night, and they offered me this stuff that they were putting in their drinks, right? And they said it was like weed, but… liquid, and that it lasted really long and it would be really good and so… Michael, guess what?"

He leaned in further for the last bit,  practically whispering it in Michael’s ear.

"What, Gavin?" Michael said tightly, debating whether he should just haul Gavin off him and drop him at Geoff’s. He definitely couldn’t continue being this close to him, that was for sure, because he had no idea what he might end up doing.

"I did it. I let them put it in my drink and it was really nice… and I can still feel it…" he trailed off, the tone of his voice raising suggestively at the end. His gaze traveled down to Michael’s lips again, a low noise of pleasure rumbling in his throat. "I’d really like to feel something else as well, love."

Oh god, he actually played the “love” card. He was known for hitting on people - practically everyone - when he was drunk, but this was a whole other fucking story.  Michael bit his lower lip and let out a shaky breath. It should have annoyed the fuck out of him - that molasses-thick British charm worked on practically every girl he talked to when they went out, and it always pissed him off to some degree - but he was hardly annoyed at the moment. When Gavin placed his right hand firmly on Michael’s upper thigh and his left one came up to cup his jaw and pull his mouth to his, that was the last thing on his mind.

It took a moment of Gavin moving his lips against his own for him to actually process what was happening, but something kicked in and he didn’t want to shove him away - instead he kissed back with fervor, relishing the little breathy sounds Gavin was making as they parted each time. Soon they weren’t really parting at all, as Gavin had basically shoved his tongue down Michael’s throat. It wasn’t at all unpleasant; the man’s eagerness was flattering and he clearly knew what he was doing, even if his altered state of mind made him a bit sloppy. Michael pushed back after a while, too, taking control of the kiss and exploring Gavin’s mouth slowly like he was mapping it out.

Gavin was deliciously vocal; not loud, exactly, but he’d been on the cusp of desperation before they’d even begun, so he apparently couldn’t keep little whimpers and soft moans from escaping into the shared space of their mouths, and it was incredibly arousing. Michael was embarrassingly hard just from their earlier exchange and a few kisses. He might have been more ashamed had Gavin not chosen that minute to climb off his chair and straddle Michael’s lap, grinding down with a purpose and demonstrating that he in fact had a similar problem.

The brunette rolled his hips like a goddamn professional, finally drawing sounds out of Michael too. Gavin pulled back then to smirk at him, and the older man glared and muttered, “fuck off,” although the severity was diminished somewhat by his heavy breathing.

"Oh, but I don’t think you want me to," he taunted, and how dare he look so fucking hot while simultaneously being extremely irritating? He laughed, low and sultry, and then attached his lips to Michael’s lower jaw, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin there before moving on to the next. The pale canvas of Michael’s neck, though he couldn’t see it himself, gradually became covered with Gavin’s little works of art in shades of red and purple. He was sure it was beautiful, wanted it displayed in a museum, but he guessed the collar of his shirt would have to suffice as a frame.

Gavin was talking now in a rough voice, right next to his ear.

"I knew you’d be here after hours, you know. Made them drop me off here so I could catch you alone."

While he spoke, he continued grinding down against Michael’s cock, making the layers of fabric ever more inconvenient.

"I just couldn’t get you off my mind, Michael. I was thinking about you all last night and today, what I wanted to do to you. Do you have any idea how long I’ve had to pretend I didn’t want you?"

Michael blinked rapidly, stuttering, “N-no, I-“

Gavin plowed on. “I always defend myself when people bring it up, always laugh it off or change the subject because I can’t let anyone see how bloody attracted I am to you. Can’t let anyone know how badly I want to fuck you….” Michael groaned out loud as he trailed off, and he wound his arms around Gavin’s neck and brought his mouth back to his own. He thought he might be content to do that forever - just sit here and kiss Gavin and grind up into him - but he also knew that he had to have more, right now. When they parted for air next he pressed his forehead against Gavin’s and looked down. “Gavin… god, you wanna do something about that?” The other man laughed shakily and nodded.

"What do you want, Michael?"

Michael paused a moment; every time he imagined this (fuck off, that wasn’t very often… okay, yeah, it was), it was always him pleasuring Gavin, taking his cock in his mouth or deep inside him, listening to his praise and letting him use him - and of course Gavin would take care of him as well in these fantasies, but he’d also get off to the knowledge of what he was giving the other man. It didn’t take long before he blurted out, “I want to suck you off. I mean, I… God, I want everything, you have no idea, but-“

Gavin laughed. “Of course.” He slid off Michael’s lap and reclined back in his own chair, patting his thighs. “Come on, then.”

Michael scooted his chair away and fell to his knees in front of Gavin, the flush rising in his cheeks at the speed with which he complied. It didn’t stop him, however, from leaning forward and spreading Gavin’s legs further apart, or pushing his shirt up and fumbling with the belt on Gavin’s jeans. The Brit helped him by completely removing the shirt, but before Michael could get his jeans undone, Gavin murmured, “Not fair. Your shirt goes too.”

Michael raised no objections, pulling his shirt off his head and tossing it away, then resumed his task. He managed to get Gavin’s pants down to his ankles in record time, then lowered his head with a smirk and licked the length of Gavin’s cock through the thin material of his boxers, looking up at him all the while. Gavin whined and fisted his hands at his sides. “Don’t tease… ‘ve been hard for so long… Michael, please.”

And maybe he’d talk back to anyone else, but he’d waited so long too, and Michael would do anything for him, he’d always known that. Gavin’s shoes and jeans were taken off entirely, the boxers following suit, and finally, *finally* Michael had his mouth around Gavin’s cock, swirling his tongue briefly around the tip before sliding down further. His gag reflex was pretty much nonexistent (obviously unlike Gavin’s), so he figured he could take Gavin pretty far with not too much difficulty. He went until it was tickling the back of his throat, then retreated, building up a slow rhythm.

Gavin threaded his hands in Michael’s curls after a bit, clearly getting impatient. Michael kept eye contact with him as he began controlling the pace, which was nice, but admittedly the Gavin of his imagination was a bit rougher during this part. Michael tapped his thigh with two fingers and Gavin let him pull off long enough to say, “Fuck my mouth.”

The younger man looked surprised. “You sure?”

Michael bit his lip. “Absolutely.”

Gavin might have hesitated more, but he was clearly still a bit high and worried less about things like the state of Michael’s throat, so he gripped the man’s hair more firmly and yanked him back onto his cock. Michael very admirably only choked a little, quickly recovering and hollowing out his cheeks. Gavin began thrusting his hips up further off the chair, holding Michael’s head in place to properly fuck his mouth. All the while he was offering praises and filthy sentiments, voice thick with lust.

Michael’s own cock had been neglected this whole time, but he was harder than he thought he’d ever been in his life, and he began pressing the heel of his hand against the denim. Oh god, why was he still wearing jeans? He frantically got the button and zipper undone and shoved a hand in his boxers, moaning around Gavin’s cock at the long-awaited touch. Gavin looked down at him, darkened eyes wide.

"God, you’re so hot, touching yourself and sucking my cock. So bloody good at it too, Michael, oh my god, why are you so  _good_  at it.”

It wasn’t really a question, but Michael felt obligated to offer a grunted, “None of your business,” before swallowing him down again. Gavin groaned loudly.

"Jesus, Michael, you little slut."

Michael whimpered at the name, stroking himself faster and feeling almost dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh god, you like that? You want to be called a slut? I should, it’s what you are… oh, Michael, I’m gonna come, I… hang on," he gasped, pulling Michael off him by his hair. The ginger scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and sat back on his heels, waiting for Gavin to catch his breath.

"Have you ever been fucked before, Michael?"

Michael almost moaned aloud at the words, willing himself not to come in his pants before what Gavin was apparently planning happened.

"Yeah, I have… it’s… it’s been a while, but… yeah," he managed.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Michael nodded desperately, any scraps of self-control gone. He stood up and stripped off his remaining clothes and leaned forward to kiss Gavin again, slow and deep, letting him taste himself.

"How do you wanna do this? We have lots of options," Michael said with a breathless chuckle when they parted.

Gavin pursed his lips. “Maybe I should leave that up to you… you’re the one who’s got to be most comfortable, my lovely little boy,” he slurred, and Michael was a bit touched, actually. He thought about it for a minute, then his eyes lit up.

"How about you fuck me on the couch? We might have to clean it, but it’d be worth it," he added with a grin. Gavin’s jaw dropped.

"Y-yeah, that sounds top. Do you need, uh… I’ve got lube and everything, but don’t you need…"

"Stretching? Yeah, Gavin, I’m gonna need that."

"Can I watch you do it?" he asked immediately, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Michael was a bit caught off guard by that, but his cock twitched at the thought of Gavin’s dark eyes on him as he fucked himself.

"Yeah. Fuck, okay"

He took Gavin by the hand and led him to the couch, laying back against the arm and  spreading his legs while Gavin sat on the remaining cushion, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Michael trailed one hand down his smooth chest and abdomen, grazing his cock but not stopping until he was circling just below his balls, teasing his entrance with one finger. Gavin handed him the uncapped little bottle and he drizzled some on his right hand, feeling the cold slick with anticipation. In truth, while it had been a while since anyone had fucked him, it probably wouldn’t take long to prep - some nights when he was alone he imagined Gavin pounding into him, and had once come untouched with three fingers inside himself.

He was pressing the first finger in now with a hiss, trying not to tense up, and when he could work that one in and out easily he added another. He knew Gavin wanted a show, so he didn’t try to hold back his groans of fullness and pleasure spiked with a hint of pain (that would go away soon) - or the loud exclamation when he brushed his prostate, or the desperate little noises and calls of Gavin’s name when he got up to three fingers and needed more, needed his  cock in him right then and there.

He removed them completely and tried not to lament the emptiness because he knew soon everything would be full and perfect. Gavin was slicking up his cock and staring down at Michael with something like hazy reverence.

“ _God_ , you are incredible,” he breathed, sliding his hands under Michael’s thighs and pushing them up closer to his chest. He guided himself in slowly, stopping only briefly when Michael’s breath hitched but immediately receiving a nod to keep going. Once he was fully sheathed, he murmured, “Kiss me when you’re ready for me to move, okay, Michael?”

That was in all honesty the sweetest thing he’d ever heard from Gavin, and maybe any of his lovers. He was more than ready, though - there was still a slight burn but he relished it - and so it was the easiest thing in the world to reach for Gavin’s face and pull him down and connect their lips.

As the thrusts began, he knew neither of them would last long, so he encouraged  Gavin to be fast and rough, and he was not disappointed. Gavin drove into him wildly, hips snapping forward again and again and causing him to cry out. The Brit was rather quiet when he was focused on fucking Michael, it turned out, but his breathing grew heavier and he muttered dirty little fragments and curses in Michael’s ear in between kisses, and that was absolutely enough.

"Oh god, Gavin, say it again,  _fuck_.”

"You’re  _mine_ , Michael. All mine. You’re so gorgeous like this.”

"Fuck,  _Gavin_ , fuck me harder, please, oh god, I’m so close.”

He obliged, on the edge himself.

"Come for me, Michael."

That was it. Gavin hadn’t even touched his cock and he was coming with a jumbled mess of curses and his name, was coming harder than he had in a long time and making a mess of both their stomachs. Gavin thrust into him erratically a few more times before spilling into him with a choked-off “Michael-!” and a long groan. He slumped forward onto Michael’s chest, kissing him lazily as they both recovered. Gavin was probably mostly sober now, but afterglow felt a lot like getting high, and this was better because it was with Michael, so he wasn’t complaining.

"Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

Their voices were both pretty fucking raw, and Michael cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I uh… I guess you getting high isn’t necessarily a bad thing."

Gavin laughed. “I dunno if I’ll make a habit of it, but-“

"Oh, no, you won’t if you don’t want your ass kicked by both me and Geoff personally, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, okay, Michael, goodness. Don’t worry."

"Good."

A pause. Then, “I should share some with you one of these days.”

"What?"

"Yeah, bloody… Dan’s friend Jeb told me about this thing called shotgunning, where you take in smoke and then blow it into another person’s mouth."

"Gavin, don’t you have to do that stuff a lot to get good at it? Like, smoke rings and shit? I told you, no one’s making a habit of this."

"Nah. I mean, we could probably learn online."

Michael gave him a look.

"Well, I don’t know. It’d be bloody hot, though."

Michael thought about that, what it essentially was, what it would no doubt lead to.

"Yeah. I guess it would be."


End file.
